Among molds for resin molding intended for resin molding, there have been suggested dies forming a resin layer.
One example is a mold for resin molding on which a special thermosetting resin layer of grain pattern is formed. This die is fabricated by inverting desired grain from a master, and thus has grain of high precision as compared to etching techniques. This die also provides the effect of thermal insulation which contributes to an improvement in the grain inversion rate during molding and a reduction of weld lines (see Patent Document 1).
[PATENT DOCUMENT 1] Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. Heisei 2-14173